


Complete And Utter Chaos

by trashm0uth



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aoi is a closeted meme lord, Ayano is a meme lord, Crack, Crack Group Chat, Everything is honestly gay, Info-Chan is a little shit, Info-Chan is a subtle meme lord, Kokona is a meme lord, Kuroko doesn’t either, Kuroko is going to have an aneurysm, Megami doesn’t understand the concept of a meme, Midori is an extreme meme lord, Multi, Osoro is a closeted meme lord, Raibaru is smoove as hell, Saki is a meme lord, Shiromi is a meme lord, This is Chaotic, absolute mayhem, crackheads, everyone is flirty, everyone is in love, gay group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashm0uth/pseuds/trashm0uth
Summary: Ayano: I feel like she listens to Justin Timberlake in her free time.Akane: Oh she does! She has a poster of him in her room.Kokona: WAIT WHAT—(The most crackheaded group chat ever to take place at Akademi high.)
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osoro Shidesu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Raibaru Fumetsu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Rivals, Ayano Aishi/Everyone, Ayano Aishi/Info-chan, Ayano Aishi/Megami Saikou, Ayano Aishi/Student Council, Kokona Haruka/Saki Miyu, Raibaru Fumetsu/Osana Najimi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	1. Shiromi is a closeted Justin Timberlake fan

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so here’s a chapter of my Yan-Sim group chat

Asu: help my goggles broke 

Osana: wow! I don’t care!

Asu: I will shred you like cheese

Oka: wtf

Kizana: ^^

Midori: ^^

Kokona: ^^

Budo: ^^

Saki: ^^

Amai: ^^

Taro: ^^

Megami: ^^

Shiromi: ^^

Aoi: ^^

Akane: ^^

Kuroko: ^^

_ Ayano liked a message: “I will shred you like cheese” ! _

_ Osoro liked a message: “I will shred you like cheese” ! _

_ Osana liked a message: “I will shred you like cheese” ! _

_ Info-Chan liked a message: “I will shred you like cheese” ! _

Amai: who… 

Oka: how… 

Asu: who the hell managed to add Info-Chan to this group chat

Ayano: Me lmao

Osoro: honestly are we really surprised?

Taro: Lol not really

Ayano: Shut the hell up, Taro

Osana: ^^

Kizana: ^^

Taro: :(

Asu: who’s idea was it to start this group chat

Osana: midori’s

Kokona: midori’s 

Ayano: midori’s 

Midori: back off!

Osana: no lol

_ Ayano liked a message: “no lol” ! _

_ Kizana liked a message: “no lol” ! _

_ Taro liked a message: “no lol” ! _

_ Shiromi liked a message: “no lol” ! _

Aoi: what the hell shiromi 

Shiromi: ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Megami: Why did we allow ourselves to join this group chat?

Akane: ^^

Shiromi: why did you allow ME into this group chat

Aoi: because you would have thrown a fit if we didn’t 

Shiromi: damn ok true 

Taro: shiromi gives me such crackhead vibes 

Saki: LMAO SAME—

Ayano: I feel like she listens to Justin Timberlake in her free time. 

Akane: Oh she does! She has a poster of him in her room.

Kokona: WAIT WHAT—

Megami: Oh you mean the one behind her bed?

Midori: WHO WAS GONNA TELL ME—

Kuroko: Wait, are you talking about the one with like, a billion hearts drawn on it in red sharpie? 

Shiromi: 🎶fuck you🎶 

Kokona: W H A T

Aoi: get fucking exposed 

Info-Chan: Don’t worry, Shiromi. Akane listens to Harry Styles every night while she does her homework.

Akane: INFO-CHAN!!

Shiromi: I FUCKING KNEW IT

Shiromi: Kuroko where my five bucks at 

Kuroko: Damn it. 

Akane: YOU WERE-

Akane: YOU WERE BETTING ON IT???

Shiromi: lmao yeah

Budo: what the fuck is even happening in this chat 

Amai: ヽ(´▽｀)/

  
  
  
  



	2. Chicken run=nicki manaj???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki misclicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated due to school :(

Saki: omfg kill me plz 

Amai: why 

Saki: I fucking

Saki: omfg I can’t

Saki: I just tried to send Kokona a stupid gif of nicki minaj’s ass jiggling

Midori: YOU WHAT

Taro: ^^

Saki: STFU LEMME EXPLAIN OK TvT

Saki: we were talking about how nicki’s 🍑 looks like the claymation figures from chicken run

Budo: w h a t 

Asu: lmaoooooo 

Saki: I’M SERIOUS LOOK

Saki: _sent an image of Nicki Minaj’s ass next to a chicken run figure_ _  
_

Midori: !!! 

Shiromi: oh my fucking god

Aoi: BAHAHAHA 

Megami: What in the name of Jesus Christ is this?

_Akane liked a message: “What in the name of Jesus Christ is this?” !_

Oka: I was not expecting that… 

_Osoro liked a message: “I was not expecting that…” !_

Osana: omfg

Ayano: Jesus Christ 

Kuroko: This is so inappropriate on so many levels. 

Saki: aNywAY—

Saki: I tried to send Kokona a gif of nicki’s 🍑 jiggling 

Saki: BUT I ACCIDENTALLY SENT IT TO MUSUME

Oka: no way

Taro: dhshshxzjajajak

Budo: Why is she even in your contacts??

Saki: because we had to work together on a biology project!!!

Kokona: LMAOOOOO 

Midori: once again

Midori: WHO 👏 WAS 👏 GONNA 👏 TELL 👏 ME 

Asu: same omfggggggggg

Amai: wow, you guys are kind of a mess

Kokona: lmao saki just got roasted by Amai 

Saki: stfu 😡 

Kokona: ❤️ 

Ayano: 💕 

Saki: STOPPPPP

Asu: 💗 

Saki: BOY IF YOU DON’T GET—

  
  



	3. Raibaru gets herself into a gay harem mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raibaru dives into a gay disaster pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t apologize

Osana: ok hear me out 

Kizana: oh Christ 

Shiromi: ^^

Osana: shut upppppp

Osana: ok do u guys think Raibaru would be ok in this gay disaster of a group chat 

Midori: well I mean 

Midori: if she wants to date all of us then she can be my guest 👀 

Kokona: yeah! It just depends on whether she is up for dating us all

Budo: Indeed, I mean we’re all dating, so as long as she’s up for it!!

Ayano: one for all, all for one, I guess

Aoi: it also depends on if she’s a gay disaster or not

Akane: or a bi disaster!!

Kuroko: Or a… pansexual disaster?

Osana: OKOKOKOKOK I GET UR POINT 

Osana: I’m adding her to the chat 

_ Raibaru has been added to the chat! _

Raibaru: Oh wow, this is quite a bit of people!

Shiromi: u wanna date us lol

Akane: SHIRO!! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT!!!

Aoi: lmfaoooooo

Kokona: well I mean-

Info-Chan: 👀

Midori: yea what info-Chan said 

Osana: omfg u guys are so embarrassing 

Kizana: WE LOVE YOU TOO DARLING 

Asu: <3

Oka: 🖤

Ayano: ❤️

Taro: 💗

Saki: no offense but nobody uses that emoji 

Taro: :((

Ayano: only 2 chins?

Taro: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Osoro: wtf 

Kokona: OMFG WE FORGOT ABOUT RAIBARU

Midori: 🤭

Shiromi: so whaddya say

Shiromi: u wanna date us 

Saki: 🥺👉👈

Raibaru: um… 

Raibaru: Sure! Why not?

Osana: YAYAAYAYAY 

Kizana: marvelous!

Ayano: Yay

Budo: Fantastic!

Shiromi: cool beans 

Megami: Way to ruin the mood, Shiromi 

Shiromi: always a pleasure 🙏


	4. Raibaru does the breaky breaky of the army armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says (also soft and adorable Raibaru) (also also innocent Ayano)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Raibaru 
> 
> Innocent Yan-Chan 
> 
> Crackheaded midori 
> 
> Soft info-Chan

Shiromi: yoooo 

Shiromi: did y’all see Raibaru beat the hell outta that black haired assassin girl

Aoi: what now?

Shiromi: YOU DIDN’T 

Aoi: no?

Shiromi: bitchhhhhh you missed OUT 

Kokona: wait what happened?

Midori: ^^

Saki: ^^

Osana: GYUACGUSOA 

Osana: It was so cool!!!

Megami: Info-Chan, what happened? 

Info-Chan: Someone was hired to kill Ayano, and none of you had high enough self defense to fend them off except for Raibaru. So I warned her. 

Osoro: THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME

Budo: Hey! No fair :( 

Aoi: we… we literally have pepper spray 

Info-Chan: Trust me, you wouldn’t have seen her coming. And as for Osoro, brute force is not enough to take down a tactful enemy. I hadn’t even known about her until I saw her on my security cameras the day she entered. 

Aoi: dude which one of you BITCHES WAS GOING TO TELL ME

Shiromi: me apparently 💁‍♀️

Kuroko: Would someone kindly inform me of the exact details of this event?

Osana: yeah lemme spam Ayano and Raibaru to get them to respond

Ayano: I have been summoned 

Raibaru: as have I!

Midori: we want all the jUicY deTaiLs

Raibaru: ?

Ayano: elaborate.

Midori: OF YOUR EPIC BATTLE OF SAVING THE DAMSEL FROM DISTRESS, DUH

Ayano: um what

Saki: she means when Rai saved you from what’s her face

Saki: that 

Saki: that girl

Saki: I’m just going to call her Nemesis-Chan 

Kokona: the assassin! 

Raibaru: ohhhhh! Yeah I’ll tell you what happened!

Ayano: and I wasn’t a damsel in distress, you broccoli turd 

Ayano: I just turned around and Rai had broken someone’s arms 

Osoro: “broccoli turd”

_ Info-Chan liked a message: “broccoli turd” ! _

_ Midori disliked a message: “broccoli turd” ! _

_ Budo liked a message: “broccoli turd” ! _

Midori: YOU TOO BUDO?! :(((

Budo: I do apologize, but you do occasionally resemble a so called ‘broccoli turd’

Kokona: lmao

Osana: AnYwayS

Raibaru: oh, yes! Back to my story!

Raibaru: I had been informed by Info-Chan that there was an assassin on school grounds. She said she had already informed school faculty through an anonymous email, so there was no need to worry about that, and that I should just keep a close eye on Ayano until the suspect was apprehended. 

Raibaru: So when Ayano and I were walking around the halls with Osana and Shiromi, some girl seemed to be following us, so I told Ayano I’d walk a bit behind her just in case that girl WAS actually following us. 

Raibaru: turns out she was, and the minute I looked away from Ayano due to dropping my book, the girl sprung forward and attacked Ayano with a knife!

Aoi: holy shit

Osoro: ^^

Budo: that’s very upsetting! 

Kokona: WOW THAT'S FREAKING— WOW 

Midori: 0o0

Saki: ^^

Raibaru: and while Shiromi was reaching for her pepper spray, I leapt towards the attacker and pinned her down! Then I

Raibaru: uhm- 

Raibaru: this is a bit embarrassing to admit, but I broke their arms so they were no longer a threat to our sweet Yan-Chan (*´∀｀*)

Kokona: hhsuhshuiio I can’t 

Kokona: THAT’S SO AWESOME AND SWEET I CANNOT COPE

Shiromi: then I put it on world star lmfaoo

Aoi: you

Aoi: you did what

Megami: ^^

Kuroko: That’s not very professional, Shiromi-San. 

Shiromi: tHat’s nOt vErY pRofesSionaL, shiRoMi-sAN.

Kuroko: Nor was that.

Shiromi: nOR waS THaT.

Budo: ANYHOW

Budo: That was very heroic, Raibaru!

Raibaru: thank you, love! 

Osana: *aggressive nosebleed*

Ayano: ^^ 

Raibaru: Are you all okay? Do you need tissues?? 

Saki: I can’t 

Kokona: (￣^￣)ゞ

Midori: SHE’S SO PURE I-

Aoi: how’d I get this damn lucky 

Shiromi: ^^

Osoro: Y’all are sappy af

Osoro: but I agree 

Megami: ^^

_ Info-Chan liked a message: “but I agree” ! _


	5. Aoi and Shiromi argue like an old married couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki: AND SHE FUCKING 
> 
> Saki: KICKED
> 
> Saki: A S S 
> 
> Ayano: (°▽°)
> 
> Osoro: Hell yeah I did!!!!!!!
> 
> Asu: way to go Osoro!!!!
> 
> Kokona: damn I wish I was there 
> 
> Osana: Kokona you would’ve yelled “worldstar!”
> 
> Kokona: exactly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just gets worse and worse the more I write lmaooo

Saki: *w h e e z e

Kokona: ??

Midori: huh

Saki: oh my g o d 

Saki: I JUST WITNESSED OSORO THROW HANDS WITH THAT SPORTY BRAT IN ASU’S CLUB

Asu: Itachi??

Saki: Y E S 

Midori: HAHAHAHAHA WHY

Kokona: omfg 

Asu: I will definitely be talking with him about this!!!!!

Asu: why would he fight Osoro?????

Ayano: ^^

Saki: BECAUSE OSORO HEARD ITACHI CALL AYANO A FREAK

Saki: AND SHE FUCKING 

Saki: KICKED

Saki: A S S 

Ayano: (°▽°)

Osoro: Hell yeah I did!!!!!!!

Asu: way to go Osoro!!!!

Kokona: damn I wish I was there 

Osana: Kokona you would’ve yelled “worldstar!”

Kokona: exactly 

Osana: NO THAT IS NOT WHAT—

Osana: NO

Osana: JUST NO

Shiromi: lmfao I did that when Raibaru broke Nemesis’ arms 

Kokona: SEE

Kokona: SHIRO AGREES WITH ME

Megami: …please don’t start taking after Shiromi.

Shiromi: hey! I’m not  _ that _ bad!

Aoi: yes you are. 

Shiromi: (￣^￣)

Shiromi: really aoi 

Aoi: yep.

Shiromi: you love me 

Aoi: fuck you 

Shiromi: gladly m’lady 🎩 

Aoi: why did you put a hat emoji

Shiromi: there was no fedora emoji so that was the next best thing

Aoi: holy shit 

Aoi: I can’t believe I’m even speaking with you right now 

Shiromi: :( 

Aoi: 🖕


End file.
